


All things Steca

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dorkiness, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: Beca and Stacie being cute, sweet, angry and all of the above. Angst that'll hurt so good and fluff that'll rott your teeth.
Relationships: Stacie Conrad/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**_Stace_ ** **10:27 AM :** Do you think Berries can grow in the winter?

Beca glanced over at her phone after hours of rifling through pointless papers full of legal mumbo jumbo she could use the distraction. 

**_Munchkin_ ** **10:28 AM :** No. Nothing grows in the winter.

**_Munchkin_ ** **10:28 AM :** Except my hatred for it. 

Stacie rolled her eyes at Because response, she's been trying to write this paper for hours. Sure she could have just googled it but she needed an excuse to talk to her girlfriend. 

**_Stace_ ** **10:29 AM :** We fell in love in the winter. 

**_Munchkin_ ** **10:30 AM :** No, I fell in love in the summer. You were just slow as shit. 

**_Munchkin_ ** **10:30 AM :** Not slow in that way. You know what I meant. 

Stacie laughed and hit the dial button already knowing Beca was grinning from ear to ear. 

"What's up?"

"I wasn't that slow."

"You were pretty slow dude. A sloth if you will." 

"Well I won't. It's not so bad we fell in love in the winter. It's cuddle season." 

"Every season is cuddle season." 

"Tell that to the scar on my back from you pushing me off the bed because it was too hot.". Beca groaned and fell back into her chair. Stacie cackled. 

"I'll never live that down huh? In my defense it was very hot and we were in a twin bed!" 

"Whatever. My eyes are crossing from this paper, do you want to meet up for lunch?" 

"Yes! Please...I'm dying in all this legal shit." 

"I told you to just call Aubrey." 

"I'd rather die. Denny's?" 

"You want Denny's?" 

"Yes, nachos baby." Stacie rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse. 

"Meet you there in ten." 

  
  



	2. what would you do for a klondike bar?

“Oh shut up you know you love me!” Stacie grinned at Beca who was pouting. 

“I’d love you more if you shared your candy..” 

“Sure.” Stacie held the bar out to Beca only to swipe it back at the last second. Beca glared at her and let out a loud agitated sigh. “you can have a bite if you give me a kiss.” Stacie tapped her cheek looking a little too proud of herself. Beca relented feeling a little evil though, she tilted Stacie’s chin towards her and just barely touched her lips to Stacie’s in a chaste kiss. 

“Can I have a bite now?” Stacie stood in shock trying to process how her shy, nearly prude best friend kissed her. She licked her lips longing to feel more than just the ghostly feeling Beca had left her with. “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” 

“You can have all of it if you do that again..” Beca snorted and pulled Stacie in closer by her belt loops. Stacie looped her arms around Beca’s neck playing with the little wisps at the base of her neck and holding the bar in the other. They stayed still for a moment only a hair away from kissing, they were almost daring each other to initiate it. “Is that your heartbeat or are you the bomb?” Stacie whispered trying and failing to hide her grin.

“That was terrible. You should be ashamed of yourself.” Stacie pulled back just enough to laugh, lazily resting her head on her arm. Beca shivered feeling Stacie’s breath on her jaw, she laughed along and flattened her hands on Stacie’s hips. There was nowhere else she’d rather be. It was a little out of her comfort zone initiating something so bold knowing how Stacie would react, but she’d never regret it. 

“Rebeca?” Stacie questioned straightening herself back up so they were only a hair apart again. 

“Anastasia?” Beca whispered glancing back and forth between her lips and eyes. She finally settled on her eyes. 

“Remind me to never run out of candy bars.” Beca rolled her eyes and closed the gap between them. 

  
  
  
  



	3. Hiding

Beca stomped into Stacie’s room violently slamming the door behind her making Stacie jump and look over at her. She ignored the strange looks and stomped over to her girlfriend. Beca strattled her lap sliding her legs under the arms of the chair and buried her face in Stacie’s neck. “Uh baby? What’chya doin?” 

“Hiding.” 

“...do you mean hugging? Because this is a hug.” Beca lifted her head back up and half glared at Stacie her frown growing the longer Stacie’s arms stayed at her side. 

“Did I fucking stutter?” Stacie raised her brow clearly amused. “This is my safe place. Shut up and put your arms around me...please.” Beca laid her head back on Stacie’s shoulder nuzzling her face into her neck. 

“Can I continue my paper?” She asked wrapping her arms tightly around her, and gently rubbing her back. Beca nodded letting out a deep sigh, Stacie could feel the frusteration slipping away from her. Just a few moments later Aubrey came into Stacie’s room much less agressively and suddenly it all made sense. 

“Beca! We were-” 

“Ah!” Stacie yelled spinning her chair just enough that she could see Aubrey without jostling Beca too much. “You can’t yell at her while she’s in my lap. Its against the rules.” Aubrey blinked clearly taken back. 

“This is childish Beca.” 

“What did I just say Aubrey? Rules are rules no matter how stupid they are. My room, my girlfriend, my lap, my rules.” Aubrey huffed but relented and left the room not so quietly shutting the door. 

“Told you I was hiding.” Beca mumbled placing soft lazy kisses on her neck.

“Stop that I have to finish this paper. You’re welcome by the way, can’t imagine that’s going to end up great for me.” 

“You can just hide in my lap then. I love you.” Stacie shook her head and smiled. She then pressed a soft kisses to the side of Beca’s head. 

“I love you too you dork.” 


	4. For Fucks Sake

“Hey Beca- Oh!” Chloe shielded her eyes away from the scene, but made no move to leave. Beca let out an angry growl. 

“Got fucking damn it! Get off, get off!” Beca half yelled mindful of the fact she was still very close to Stacie’s ears. She rapidly hit Stacie in the side until the brunette rolled off of her trying not to laugh. Stacie propped herself up on her elbow ready to watch the shit show go down. “I’ve locked that door three fucking time now.” Beca got up and stormed over to where Chloe was not even caring that she was only in her bra and pants. 

“I’m sorry-” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Beca pushed Chloe out into the hallway and yelled loud enough she knew the neighbors could hear. “Everyone get your ass here now!” Not surprisingly everyone filed out of Chloe’s room next door. “I don’t know what sort of personal grudge you guys have going against me right now but you need to fucking quit right now. If I don’t get laid in the next ten minutes I will make every single one of you do three hours of non stop cardio and then i’ll make you clean the treble house. That includes you Stacie!” The woman on the bed sobered up quite a bit and quickly joined her girlfriend at the door. 

“If you fuckers take me down with you i’ll poison all your food. Also why do I get roped into this? I’m clearly trying.” She purred, running her thumb across the darkening bruises on Beca’s neck. All the Bellas murmured out apologies and split off into their own ways. Beca heard Amy mutter out something along the lines of ‘so much for bhloe.’ but chose to ignore it. Chloe was the last to leave, she looked like she wanted to say something but the irritated look on Beca’s face and the threatening one on Stacie’s made her stay quiet. 

“You’re cute when you’re threatening people.” Stacie said grabbing Beca’s hand and pulling her into the room so they could finally finished what they started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda feel bad for Chloe not gunna lie


End file.
